


One Compass Guides [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 04:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "One Compass Guides" by eponymous_rose."In the aftermath of the Sunken Tomb, Pike knows there's a conversation she and Vex still need to have. She's not really sure what to say or how to say it, but she'll be there, and she figures that'll have to do for now.Written for the CR Femslash Fest!"





	One Compass Guides [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eponymous_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Compass Guides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9887105) by [eponymous_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/pseuds/eponymous_rose). 



Length: 6:23  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/one%20compass%20guides.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/one%20compass%20guides%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my campaign to record MOAR FEMSLASH. Thanks to eponymous_rose for having blanket permission!


End file.
